To Stalk a Human
by EllyKirsten
Summary: Demon AU for Bookmark of Demise. "After C-ta manages to take notice of A-ya friendship with B-ko, he enlist the help of his partner, D-ne in "destroying" the girl. Unfortunately for him, his plan doesn't end up how he hoped it would."
1. Chapter 1

I decided there wasn't enough AUs in the Bookmark of Demise fandom and simply had to attempt one. So here it is. A demon AU about these dead kids. It's a short start but hopefully the chapters will get bigger as they go along.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bookmark of Demise or the characters.

* * *

C-ta loved A-ya. Well, loved was too kind of a word. To precisely explain the nature of the relationship between the little human boy that had somehow won over the affection of the demon C-ta, you would need to use a somewhat coarser word. C-ta stalked A-ya. Obsessively. Anyone with half a brain could see that. So it didn't really surprise D-ne too much when the aforementioned demon came bursting into her room sobbing intensely over how A-ya had talked to someone and he need her help in destroying the bi-

Before he could finish his spiel, D-ne stopped him midsentence, "C-ta, what thought possessed you to come to me of all people? Why not go to E-ki, D-suke, or I don't know, maybe even B-ka." She didn't hide the frustration in her tone. Her thin, blue claw-like nails tapped restlessly against the hardwood of the little desk D-ne had been sitting at moments earlier. She had been working on paperwork for the last soul that she and C-ta had successfully swayed into eternal damnation.

C-ta's face crumpled into a scowl, the scales on his face scrunching together. From her seat, she saw his green tail flick with annoyance back and forth, indicating that she'd managed to anger the male demon in only a couple of seconds. A smirk flashed across her features, it was a new record. However would she beat this one? "You know why!" C-ta groaned, plopping on D-ne's bed, which made the blue-eyed demon twitch in annoyance, "E-ki would probably just oogle the girl's breast. I'd have to bribe D-suke and I surely don't have the money to appease his stomach. B-ka isn't going to help. He'd just try to make friends with the girl. You are my only hope."

"While I find that flattering, I don't see why I should help." D-ne answered, turning back towards the stack of paperwork. In reality, C-ta should have been the one to handle this. Instead he'd run off as soon as the job had been finished, and left her to deal with the stack. So, she was more than a little spiteful. Who could blame her?

"Please, D-ne! Just help me with this and…. And…" C-ta fished for something that would convince his partner to help him in his plan, "I'll… Do the paperwork for the next decade?"

D-ne was not impressed. The clicking stopped and she leaned forward, her blue-ish tail lazily swaying behind her, "And? I need much more than just you doing your job to be convinced to come on board with this plan." She made it sound cheerful, but D-ne had a way of making even the happiest tone sound like a death threat. C-ta froze, mouth agape as he attempted to think of some way to convince the other demon to come on board.

"She's hot." He finally offered. D-ne raised an eyebrow, and motioned for him to elaborate. C-ta shrugged and continued, "I mean, the girl. You know the one A-ya talked too." D-ne didn't miss the way C-ta's eye grew bright when he spoke the name of the boy who had become the object of his stalking, "I mean she's not my type, but I think you might like her or something. To be honest, I don't really know what your type is."

D-ne thought on this for a moment. Well, it might be interesting, she decided. She nodded to herself and turned back around, ignoring the cry of disappointment from C-ta. She reached down below to pull something out of a drawer before finally turning back to C-ta. "I'll decided after I see this girl. I won't say yes just yet, but I'm not saying no."

She almost didn't finish her sentence before C-ta had jumped up, let out a cheer, and began rushing off to the portal to the human world. D-ne scowled, but followed along anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope I did a decent job with this chapter, I'm not blown away by my writing in this part, but I think I did a decent job. Oh, and I promise I'll actually get to the main part of the story by the next chapter. Also, I apologize to any DB fans, as this focus on C-ta and A-ya's relationship. Next chapter will have DB interactions if things go right.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bookmark of Demise or it's characters.

* * *

To get a good idea of A-ya's side of the story, we are going to have to go back a bit. A-ya was five. He was also bored out of his mind. He had locked himself in his room and was busying himself with some kind of puzzle his dad had bought him for his last birthday. He didn't really like puzzles to be honest, but it was better than staring at the ceiling or dealing with _her_.

The 'her' in question was his older cousin A-no. She was fifteen and probably the worst person ever. Just because she was older than him she thought she could boss him around all the time. A-no had been put in charged of taking care of him while his parents were at work. She wasn't that good at her job, as instead of keeping an eye on him like she should have, she had gone to the computer room to talk with her friend C-na. That worst part about that was the fact that in order to do that, she'd had to push A-ya out of the room. He'd been spiteful ever since.

He was grumbling about this when he first noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. It was the sense of being watched that alerted him. Assuming it was just A-no coming to boss him around again, A-ya brought the little puzzle closer to himself, a sudden wave of possessive-ness coming over him, and glanced at the door.

What he saw was not the figure of the fifteen year old A-no. Instead it was some person he'd never seen before. A-ya froze with fear. The figure standing near his door was scaly, and he looked almost like a human shaped snake, as the scales were an emerald green that seemed to change shades as the light reflected off them. He was a boy somewhere closer to A-no's age, maybe a year or two older, and he was staring at A-ya. He hadn't seemed to realize that he'd be caught yet.

Eventually, the boy's green eyes widened and A-ya found himself closing his eyes for no reason. When he opened them, the boy was still there, except he looked closer to A-ya's age(In fact, when A-ya looked back to this time, he wouldn't have remembered that short moment when C-ta had appeared to him in his true form. C-ta was lazy at times, but he wasn't careless).

"What are you doing in here? My doors locked." A-ya asked, waving a hand towards the door as if to emphasize his point. The boy glanced back at the door, realized his mistake, and bit on his lips. His eyes darted back to the door and A-ya before he smiled. "Um… I'm… Your imaginary friend?" He offered, the smile faltering for a moment.

"That's the worse excuse I've ever heard." A-ya said, even still he relaxed a bit, "So, what should I call you?"

"Uh? Oh, call me… C-ta." The boy finally decided (what A-ya did not see, was that after C-ta left, he repeatedly bashed himself on the head again for slipping up and giving his real name). An awkward silence descended on the room. Eventually, A-ya spoke up. "Alright. So if you are my imaginary friend, what are you here for?"

C-ta smiled. He knew he should make up some excuse and leave. D-suke was surely waiting for him. All logic said he should be half way out the door by now. All he had to do was just erase the poor kid's mind and be a bit more careful in the human world.

"Want to play hide and seek?" He offered. Apparently, his brain didn't understand that. A small ghost of a smile flashed across A-ya's face. "Hide and Seek? But you're my imaginary friend, won't I know where you are, since you are in my mind to begin with?"

C-ta shook his head wildly, bluffing his way through this one too, "Uh-uh! I'm a special-kind of imaginary friend. You see…" He said, changing his tone to a whisper. "I come from this great big place where they create imaginary friends for lonely kids like you! I was assigned to be your imaginary friend today." He ended his speech with a wide grin, ignoring A-ya's raised eyebrow.

A-ya was half tempted to bring up the fact that all he just said sound pretty unbelievable, but instead chose to keep quiet. Even if the boy seemed opposed to revealing who he really was, it might be interesting to play along. After all, he had nothing better to do. "Alright," he said, moving off of the bed, "Hide and seek it is. My only rule is that the computer room is off-limits. My cousin is in there and she's mean."

C-ta nodded, not finding anything wrong with the rule. There were plenty other places to hide in a house. "Why don't you hide first? I'll stay here and count." He offered. The ghost-smile that C-ta had seen earlier made its return appearance, and seemed to stay longer this time than it had before. The smile, even though it was fleeting, made C-ta's grin grow bigger. "Ah, he's kind of cute when he smiles…" C-ta thought, before it registered in his mind what he'd thought and he quickly banished the thought away by focusing all his attention on sitting down and counting while A-ya went in search of his hiding spot.

* * *

"Found you!" C-ta yelled, smiling wildly as he opened up the closet door. A-ya frowned and C-ta offered him his hand up. The smaller boy pouted for a moment before finally taking hold of it and standing up. His hip somehow managed to hit a particularly dusty box and he soon found himself coughing violently as the dust flew up into the air. C-ta, who managed not to get hit by the dust wave, helped him to sit down on the nearby bed until he stopped. "Need me to get you some water?" He offered. A-ya turned him down with a wave of his hands.

"I call cheating." He said, once he'd managed to gather up the voice to talk. C-ta laughed, and plopped down on his back. "It's not cheating. Maybe you should choose a less dusty hiding spot next time. You seemed to have pretty bad luck and always managed to come out cover in dust." He glanced at A-ya. He could tell without looking that the smaller boy was pouting.

He grumbled something before he joined C-ta on his back with a huff. Though neither wanted to admit it, they were both tired from playing. Silence filled the air as the two of them stared up at the ceiling. It wasn't too awkward, and C-ta found it almost comforting, though he'd never state that out loud. The silence was broken by the sound of the front door opening and woman calling out to A-ya. The boy let out another sigh, "It's my mom."

"Does that mean our game of hide and seek is over?" C-ta asked, trying not to sound too disappointed. Really, he tried to convince himself, he should be happy. He had things, important things, to do. Yes, he should be happy he didn't have to play with a five year old boy anymore. C-ta found he couldn't really convince himself that any of that was true. He actually kind of liked A-ya. He'd had more fun playing with the boy than he'd had in a long time. "I think so… Will you come back tomorrow?" A-ya asked.

With those words, C-ta felt his metaphorical heart stutter. Tomorrow? A strange sort of pride welled up in him. A-ya… A-ya wanted to play with him again. Logic seemed to leave him at that moment(not like it'd been present since he'd met A-ya). "Sure!" He said, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll come back tomorrow! I promise." A-ya's smile somehow convinced him that he wasn't making a giant mistake.

With that, the two parted. A-ya ran down to check on his mother, who gave him a hug and asked him why he happened to smell of rotten eggs. C-ta returned to hell, where he dealt with his sick partner's brother staring at him until he came up with an excuse for why he was four hours late.


End file.
